bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nursing bra
A nursing bra is a bra used when breastfeeding. It is typically characterized by a flap or panel on the cup that easily pops down (usually by undoing a single hook or clasp) to allow for quick, discreet access to the nipple, making it easier for a baby to breastfeed. A nursing bra is built to provide additional support and comfort for potentially sore breasts with its inclusion of wider straps, fuller cups, and more comfortable material. Extra padding is either built into the cup or added in the form of inserted bra pads; this extra padding absorbs any leaking milk. With a little sewing, any bra can be converted to a nursing bra. Manufacturers and products Bras *Please note that the sizes listed are what has been assigned by the company, and the cup letter from one brand may not be the same volume as the same cup letter from another brand. To see the variances between countries, please read bra sizing by country. Also see: Bra sizing by company ;Anita :5035 — 32-44; B-I :5068 — 32-44; C-I ;Benefit :Mama Bella Bra — 75-90; B-F :Mama Bella Top — 75-85; B-E :Mama Classic — 75-90; B-F :Mama Classic Ext — 75-95; B-H :Mama Cynthia — 75-90; B-F :Mama Dalaja — 70-95; B-H :Mama Deborah — 75-90; B-F :Mama Deni — 75-90; B-F :Mama Eco Flower — 75-90; B-F :Mama Eco Dots — 70-95; B-H :Mama Fiori — 70-85; B-H :Mama Kalina — 70-95; B-I :Mama Kaya — 70-85; C-F :Mama Lisa — 75-90; B-F :Mama Markina — 70-85; B-F :Mama Mila — 70-90; B-F :Mama Pati — 75-90; B-F :Mama Poppy — 75-90; B-F :Mama Roma — 75-90; B-F :Mama Roxy — 75-90; B-F :Mama Sahara — 70-85; B-H :Mama Sunny — 70-85; C-I :Mama Talika — 75-90; B-F :Mami-Bo — 75-85; B-D :Mila Top — 75-85; B-E ;Bravado :Allure :Bravado Bliss — 32-38; B-I :Essential :Original :Sublime ;Cake :Turkish Delight — 32-38; E-H ;Change :Florence — 30-40; B-J ;Ewa Michalak :Biszkopty — 30-46; A-HH :Misio Pysio — 38F ;Elle Macpherson :Momamia Nursing Bra — 32-28; C-G ;Elomi :Beatrice — 34-44; DD-JJ :Molded Nursing Underwire Bra — 34-48; DD-H ;Freya :Dotty Nursing Bra — 30-40; D-HH :Rosie — 30-40; D-HH ;Goddess :Comfort Zone Nursing Bra — 34-48; D-K ;Hotmilk :A Little Drama — 32-38; D-GG :Veracity — 32-38; B-GG :Chic — 32-38; D-G :Dusk — 32-38; C-H :Light Up the Stage — 32-38; B-F :Awakened By Her Desire — 32-42; D-F :Quiet Storm — 32-38; B-E :She Was Seemingly Unaware — 32; DD-FF :Radiant in Her Rescue — 32; D-FF :Picture Perfect — 32-38; B-FF :Her Tangled Web Tantalised — 32; C-F :Wild Composure — 32-42; D-GG :Radiance — 32-42; C-GG :Blaze — 30-38; B-E :Iridescent White — 32-38; B-F ;Le Mystere :Sexy Mama — 32-40; C-F :Florence — 32-40l C-G ;Lorna Drew :Alexa — 30-38; B-J :Amy— 30-38; B-J :Astrid — 30-38; B-J :Cotton Rose— 30-38; B-J ;Medela : Cindy — S-XL : Eva — S-XL : Nursing Tank Top — S-XL ;Midnight Grace :Rosa — 32-38; B-G :Rose Petals — 30-38; C-G ;Panache :Alisha — 30-40; D-H :Sophie — 30-40; D-J ;Royce :Charlotte — 28-40; DD-K :Sadie — 28-40; DD-K Conversion Several manufacturers will convert any bra they carry for small extra fees when ordering. *Comexim — 60-95; C-HH *Ewa Michalak — 26-46; AA-LL *Melissa — 30-40; D-J See also *Maternity bra References Category:Bras